Problem: Amanda can jog $18$ miles in $5$ hours. At this rate, how many miles can Amanda jog in $4$ hours?
We're trying to find the number of miles Amanda can jog in $4$ hours. $1$ $\longrightarrow$ $3\dfrac35$ ${5}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${18}$ $ \div 5$ $ \div 5$ ${hours}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${miles}$ If in ${5}$ hours Amanda can jog ${18}$ miles, then in $1$ hour she can jog $3\dfrac35$ miles. $4}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${14\dfrac25}$ $1$ $\longrightarrow$ $3\dfrac35$ $ \times 4$ $ \times 4$ ${5}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${18}$ ${hours}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${miles}$ So, in $4}$ hours, Amanda can jog ${14\dfrac25}$ miles.